1. Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for communicating information. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques for communicating data packets in a communication channel by a carrier sense multiple access (CSMA)-based chipset using time division multiple access (TDMA).
2. Related Art
Networks that use carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) with contention avoidance-protocol (such as IEEE 802.11) typically have poor performance for real-time traffic, for example, with voice-over-Internet-protocol (VoIP) or video data streams. This performance problem can be pronounced when there is high contention for the communication channel in the network or when some of the terminals or nodes in the network are hidden from the remaining nodes and the carrier-sense mechanism in CSMA fails.
One technique for solving the performance problem is to communicate information in the network using time division multiple access (TDMA). However, the high cost of developing such a chipset can be prohibitive.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an electronic device that facilitates TDMA communication with a CSMA chipset without the problems listed above.